


Holy Words

by lamb0fdawn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fucking in a church, I'm not even an aymeric fucker, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sacreligious Themes, Singing Kink, So aymeric fuckers, enjoy, listen I havent seen this done yet and i was disappointed so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamb0fdawn/pseuds/lamb0fdawn
Summary: The Warrior of Light and Lord Commander of Ishgard make a detour to the Vault.Completely ambiguous WoL for your character inserting pleasure.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Holy Words

If there was one thing the Warrior of Light knew, it was that they _hated_ everything to do with the Ishgardian church. 

They had let Aymeric and Haurchefant both drag them to services on two separate occasions, and both times had left a distinctly sour taste in their mouth. Perhaps it was the bodies crammed into every available space in the chapel, endless voices sounding more like buzzing of insects than repentant souls. Maybe it was the people they would see sobbing on Lightsday drowning their sins in the Forgotten Knight the next day. Or, just maybe, it was the stench of corruption that pervaded every arch and pillar. 

And so it was only with the promise of a hot meal afterwards (which the Scion was in desperate need of after a particularly rough bout with a Gobbue across the bridge) that they found themselves stumbling after the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights. They had no idea why he had quietly, but insistently asked for company to the moonlit Vault. Aymeric was certainly able to handle himself and needed no escort. It was all the adventurer could do to hold back a grumble, opting instead to pull their heavy cloak around them closer. Damn the Ishgardian weather - right along with the church. 

Strong shoulders pushed against the ancient doors, creaking open to reveal...silence. Ever present dust motes swirled through tinted moonbeams, cast through the stained glass depictions of Halone. Freshly lit candles offered little insight into the alcoves tucked away on the sides of the chapel. The smell of heavy incense had since faded from the day’s earlier service, and not even the occasional priest could be seen or heard scurrying about. 

“Was this your doing?” The Warrior asked, dragging an idle finger on the stone back of a pew. 

Aymeric huffed quietly, his black bangs pushed briefly out of his eyes. “I…may have requested as much privacy as possible. Being the, albeit illegitimate, son of the Archbishop does afford some benefits.”

“Now Aymeric, if I didn’t know you better, I’d say you’d be planning something _sacreligious_ ,” The hero jabbed back. A scarlet flush beginning at the man’s ears and creeping down his neck appeared faster than light. Bullseye. They didn’t truly expect anything untoward from him - despite their shared...reprieves from the stressors of their life. The Warrior knew that he valued this place outside of whatever debauched fantasies the Lord Commander’s mind might entertain them both with. 

“Remind me not to ask you for company here again,” he grumbled, continuing towards the altar. The white stone pillar shone faintly with the ambient light, a blue velvet carpet spread about it. Considering how many they had seen reverently on the cloth, the Warrior was surprised it was not more threadbare. They shifted uncomfortably on their feet as Aymeric kneeled, his head dipping in supplication. And then, wonder of wonders he opened his mouth - 

And sang.   
It was a hymn to Halone, singing her praises and asking for protection. It was one the Warrior had heard hummed by passer-bys and honestly had not given much thought past a scoff. But this…

His voice was beautiful. The ebb and flow of the notes, the attention to how loud and soft the way certain words were delivered. That raw quality of emotion hidden behind certain lyrics. It didn’t have the hero feeling particularly pious, but when the song stopped and the elezen moved to say something and get to his feet, they laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

“Another,” the Warrior asked hoarsely, shocked to find Aymeric leaning into their touch, his skin blushing an even deeper shade of red. The scion themselves couldn’t make any sense of it. The way hearing the rolling notes caressed them just as surely as the Lord Commander’s own hands did - and would - causing their own skin to blush hot. 

By the beginning of the third song the adventurer was sure they wouldn’t be able to contain themself. Perhaps it was the forbidden nature of kissing him in this holy place, or the knowledge that anyone could _truly_ walk in on them here, or just needing to hear that beautiful voice crack under their ministrations. Their hand wove into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling back gently so they could place a kiss on the kneeling man’s throat. He faltered. 

“More,” the Scion commanded, groaning when they _felt_ the next song rumble through Aymeric’s throat. 

It didn’t take long for them to have both of them in various states of undress, an even shorter amount of time for the adventurer to be straddling the elezen on that near pristine azure carpet. Whenever Aymeric’s voice would falter, a soft “Fuck,” uttered, the Warrior of Light would remind him to keep going. A well placed bite. A tug on his hair. A stilling of hips. They needed him wholly in this way, needed to feel the Lord Commander fill them with body and soul. 

Their shared release was a raw, tumbling thing, water over the edge of a cliff, lightning breaking the sky in half, discordant cries strangled into being off key. The silence was almost deafening after, even with the panting of the two sprawled out upon the altar. The scion heard the soft opening of Aymeric’s lips before he spoke. 

“Perhaps,” he began hoarsely. “I should ask you for company here more often.” 

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing a fic, be gentle bls. 
> 
> Many thanks to the Book Club for welcoming me with open arms and encouraging this nonsense: https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic
> 
> Also I'm not an Aymeric-fucker so I hope I wrote him alright ><


End file.
